1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for storing and displaying various types of jewelry and other valuable and wearable items.
Jewelry is commonly stored in jewelry cabinets, jewelry boxes, and other containers for storing and displaying different types of jewelry such as wall mounted or self-supporting stands, earring pouches or ring stands. However the above items are often expensive and will not satisfactory store or display all the different types of jewelry and other small wearable items such as hair clips, watches, headbands, and so forth.
This invention provides an upright open front frame having a backboard or wall for hanging all types of earrings, hair clips and other jewelry items thereon and further includes rod members from which strands of necklace may be hung and a drawer and shelf unit including a plurality of small sliding drawers for jewelry items not capable of being supported on a jewelry rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to by my U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,750 issued Oct. 19, 1993 for JEWELRY FRAME. This patent discloses a wall mounted frame having a backboard covered with a layer of fabric material capable of receiving pins and other jewelry when attached thereto and further includes a monofilament line secured at its respective ends to the backboard and transversely wrapped therearound to define a plurality of parallel horizontal runs of the line across the front surface of the backboard and the fabric thereon from which various items of jewelry may be suspended.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,069 issued May 8, 1990 to Germain for APPARATUS FOR STORING AND DISPLAYING JEWELRY and U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,727 issued Sep. 25, 1990 to Bergeron for SHOWCASE FOR STORING AND DISPLAYING POST-TYPE EARRINGS are examples of the further state-of-the-art. The Germain patent discloses a frame supported backboard formed from jewelry post penetratable material for supporting jewelry articles thereon and the Bergeron patent discloses a plurality of hingedly connected box-like compartments for storing jewelry items and the like.
This invention includes the backboard of my U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,750 having vertical spaced parallel runs of the wrap around monofilament jewelry supporting line, but additionally includes a box-like open front frame having vertical side panels provided with a plurality of confronting vertically spaced knobs on its vertical side surfaces which removably support a series of vertically spaced shelf-like platforms including a ring holder and a plurality of drawers for containing small items of jewelry not readily adapted for support by the monofilament line or rods mounted on the frame for supporting strands of necklaces.